Guano
Guano is a small purple creature with long pointed ears (similar to those of a rabbit), whiskers, a long thin tail topped with a ball of fur, and a blue crystal on his abdomen. In Extreme Seasons ''in Season 4, Guano reveals was a human. He has purple hair and his body height is shout than Mikey and same height with Lizzy. He looks similar of Teddie from ''Persona 4. History On LilyMu, he portrays a small purple being that helps the team fight crime and is capable of uttering nothing more than his name, "Guano." He is presumably based upon other iconic anime characters before him, such as Pikachu from Pokémon, and other than being featured in the actual LilyMu television series, he also is the program's scriptwriter. In the Kappa Mikey Christmas special, it was revealed that Guano is actually a small child in a costume and Ozu's long-lost son, and that the crystal in his stomach actually contains a stuffed teddy bear. In Second series in 2010, He secret reveal was human. Personality Contrasted with his care-free, confident, and less dimensional character he portrays on LilyMu, Guano is a timid employee, and takes his job seriously. Unlike his fellow cast mates, he isn't very fond of the celebrity life style and he would rather have people not even know he exists then have numerous fans admire him. Because he takes on so many positions in his job, he must also be a strict leader, and sometimes parent, and carries it out as best he can amidst his own personal problems. He is rarely jealous of anything, yet seems to hold a personal vendetta against bigger, furry animals, and anyone who gets special treatment from Ozu. Guano is extremely emotional, frequently crying or cheering and jumping around.he also suffers from a large number of phobias and fears the simplest and most benign of things. Some of his phobias are: Ablutophobia, Anthophobia, Heliophobia, Ephebiphobia, Gerontophobia, Ornithophobia,social phobia and nephophobia. All of these fears may be a cause of panphobia. It is possible that Guano is an infantilist, as he is seen wearing diapers on various occasions. At one point, he mentions that "it's a comfort thing". Mikey took several pictures of him wearing a diaper and having a tea party with stuffed animals, in order to prevent the paper from showing an embarrassing picture of Mikey, himself, with a huge zit. In the episode "Mikey's Place", Guano has to take the place of a baby who he and Lilly were supposed to be watching and lost track of. Though he's initially hesitant to play the part, he eventually comes to enjoy being babied, to the point of arguing with Lilly when she finds and tries to return the baby. It's also revealed that his inspiration for becoming the Masked Tanuki was playing with a diaper on his head. It's possible that this is Guano's way of coping with his insecurities. Appearances *Ultimate war Brawl (as his Costume) *Kappa 10: Extreme Voltex (as his trueself) Relationships *Ozu (father) *Kiyoko (Mother) *Brozu (Uncle) *Alicesu (Cousin) *Lily (Half-Sister) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Team lilymu member